1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In some large-scale inkjet printers and other recording apparatuses, a paper feed unit (medium support part) for mounting a roll of paper (recording medium) is provided such that the paper feed unit can be pulled out from a housing. In such recording apparatuses, medium paths through which the recording medium passes are provided to the paper feed unit and to the housing. In the pulling out of the paper feed unit, it is desirable to prevent cutting, breaking, or the like of the recording medium being passed through the medium paths.
In an inkjet-type image formation apparatus, a roll of paper is fed out at an apparatus back surface from a paper feed unit, and the roll of paper is introduced to an apparatus body at a guide plate that comes down from the back surface side of the apparatus body (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-12205, for example). The orientation of the guide plate takes an incline less than 45° from the horizontal direction, i.e., an incline closer to the horizontal direction than the vertical direction. The position at which the roll of paper is fed out from the paper feed unit is lower than a sliding plane between the apparatus body and the paper feed unit.